leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-24385282-20160202032315/@comment-25493113-20160205230537
I completely disagree. Most of your points don't make sense to me, since it's more about understanding what a Cast Time is, rather than the game showing rare interactions: When a spell is being cast, it can't be canceled by any of the players, unless the caster dies; which is quite obvious in targeted spells. So imo, she teaches the player about cast times, rather than confusing them: 1) Flashing desintegrate: Even though you flashed it, the animation does appear and follows you until it reaches you (which stuns you). A new player should have heard annie casting the spell, and for MORE reason they should have, since they tried to flash it in your scenario. So it just means that they'll learn why the Q extended all the way to them by logic ("I heard it go off, so I guess I can't stop it after she casted it") or by googling it. 2) Again cast times mean a lot here. Nothing can't stop an ability that is already being cast, so if you happen to use a dash or a blink right before the stun; you'll still dash or blink after being stunned because your hitbox (and character) was still at the position annie threw tibberes at. It will teach the player that: your dash goes off even though you are stunned (most abilities interact this way; just remember veigar's stun before being patched). Sure, the flash interaction can look weird, but it just happens that you flashed literally like .1 secs before tibbers appeared so your hitbox happened to still be there. 3) The full combo thing doesn't make sense to me. How can annie miss a stun when she's at 2 stacks but NEVER miss when she's at 1? I mean, what's your criteria? It highly depends on what order the player casts the abilities and the only way it can't miss is if the player used the Q for the stun; which can be applied to both cases? which is even more weird, since almost nobody would start their stun-less combo with tibbers? I just don't get what's your point here. 4) Brand seems more confusing to me considering he involves in first hitting specific spells to gain the effect you want (stun, more damage, ult targetting people), while annie just needs to cast ANY spell to get the effect you want (the stun). Annie is way simpler than brand and that's saying something. 5) Jhin's passive (the crit and AS interaction) is IMPOSSIBLE to understand if you are new to the game; he has a lot of passive effects and limits basic attacks heavily. Jhin is way more complicated to annie, if you aren't familiar to the games' concepts. In conclusion, annie's interactions are way clearer than you stated and it just involves on knowing what a cast time is and the interaction it has with some abilities. TLDR; Annie is a simple champion whose interactions are way clearer than you stated. Understanding why the Q followed you or why tibbers stunned you even though you flashed them, all has to do with understanding what a cast time is and its' interactions, specially with dashes and blinks. A new player should know how it all works by either playing annie themselves (so they would know annie's Q can't be missed) or googling about it.